Our Destiny
by SBeth09
Summary: The Great Battle is over. Evil was destroyed. The monks thought they would be spending the rest of their lives at the Temple; together. But when one evil is destroyed, another awakens. Can the Xaiolin Dragons win again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_A New Life_

"Kimiko, come here a moment."

I stopped in my tracks as I was trying to get past Mater Fung unnoticed; I was on my way to training and I was already late, braiding my long black hair as I went.

Ever try to sneak past a Xiaolin Master? Word of advice; don't.

I sighed and walked over to where he was standing with a small family, trying to finish my braid that was almost down to my stomach. I noticed that Dojo wasn't hanging around Master Fung's neck; obviously Master Fung didn't think that the kids' parents needed to meet our talking dragon.

"Kimiko, this is Jimmy and Emily. They are going to be new students here."

I nodded at him as I tossed my finished braid behind my shoulder. Looking at the two kids, I was skeptical that they would make good Xiaolin monks; neither of them was very young anymore, although that isn't an issue at our temple. The girl had short light brown hair that sat on her shoulders, a cell phone was in her hand and she clearly looked like the kind of girl that snuck out her house at night. Her brother didn't look much different; his hair almost sat on his shoulders as well, the difference was it was blond and laid flat, a contrast to his sister's brown hair. I could see an ear bud in one of his ears and it was attached to an iPod that was sticking only slightly from his pocket.

I must have forgotten my manners, because Master Fung cleared his throat. I looked back up and met their eyes, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Kimiko."

They both nodded at me and smiled. Their parents smiled at me too.

"So you've lived here for quite a long time? Master Fung was just telling us about you and your friends." Said their mother.

I raised my eye brow at Master Fung and he winked at me. I smiled and nodded, "Yeah, this is my home. You'll love it here."

I took a slow step away from them, "I would love to stay and talk but I really have to get going…"

"You're already late Kimiko, being a little bit later won't harm anyone."

I looked up at Master Fung and cringed, _yeah, except me._

He smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder, "My Dragon Warriors are having their daily training right now, why don't we go and watch? You can get a feel of what your kids are going to be striving to become." The parents liked this idea and we all headed towards the back field.

As we got closer I could see Rai, Clay, and Omi already past warming up and were standing on top of the Balancing Poles; tall bamboo poles that stood a few hundred feet from the ground. I groaned quietly; Rai was not going to be happy that I was late…again.

Once we got to the edge of the field I got a running start and jumped my way up to the top of a pole, using the sides of the poles as push-off points. I heard the family's intake of breath when I jumped off the ground and made my way up, it made me smile to myself; I did like showing off. When I reached the top I stood still a moment and got my balance, then looked up and saw Rai standing on the pole in front of me. I smiled weakly.

"You're late."

I nodded, hearing Omi and Clay snickering behind me. "I wouldn't have been this late, but Master Fung stopped me and had me talk to that family."

His eyes narrowed at me and glanced down at the family that was watching us, when he looked back up his eyes weren't as hard as they were before; he could never stay mad at me for long. "Take responsibility for you own lateness, Kimi. Don't be late AGAIN."

I nodded and bowed gracefully, keeping my balance perfectly, "Yes, Raimundo."

He nodded, a gleam in his eye, and swiftly jumped from pole to pole back to his place at the tip of the star.

"Okay Dragons, pay attention. Now we have some spectators on ground floor and I think it would be a little fun to show off…a bit." He smiled that adorable smile that I fell for years ago and it made me laugh.

He winked at me and bent his knees, "Ready? Wudai Orion Formation!"

I waited a split second as Omi, Rai, and Clay got into their positions; Omi in the middle with Rai and Clay on each side, as soon as I saw Omi raise his arms I jumped and landing swiftly with my hands on his. As our hands clasped, an aura of color appeared surrounding us. Red surrounded me, blue surrounded Rai, green Clay, and white Omi.

As we waiting a second, our powers growing fast since we have no use for them anymore, Rai shifted his weight a fraction of an inch and Omi launched me into the air. I spun in a cartwheel fashion, fire surrounding me and spraying as I turned faster. Even though I couldn't see it, I knew that Clay was causing pillars of stone to rise up from the earth. I knew Omi was causing water from the lake to rise up into a tidal wave, and I knew Raimundo was flying in a tornado of wind close behind me.

We all landed on poles that sat on the other end of the field; as quiet as a mouse. I knew the family was probably talking to Master Keen about us by now, wondering _what_ we were but as Rai smiled and laughed; I forgot all about the family watching us.

"That was perfect. Man…I miss doing that…"

Clay, Omi and I glanced at each other and nodded in agreement.

"I hear that partner. Life is far too boring around here now." Said Clay as he bent down to tie up his shoe.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, and I of all people agree that life is way too boring now that we have no Wu to find, but are we really wishing that Wuya and Chase Young would be here? Or even Jack Spicer?"

Omi glanced at Clay and shook his head at me, "Well it would make things interesting…but no…"

I opened my mouth to speak but Rai beat me to it, "Look guys, I know life is boring right now, the four of us aren't exactly meant for a normal life. But I would give anything to keep it like this…I don't want to go back to going off to find a Wu and wondering if one of us wasn't going to be coming home…" he's eyes looked at me and bore a hole into my soul; I knew what he meant.

Clay and Omi hung their heads and nodded slowly. I looked at Rai and watched as his eyes filled with a fear and pain that would never go away. I carefully hopped my way over to him and stopped beside him, placing a hand on his chest I smiled at him. It took him a second, but he smiled back.

"Let's get back to training guys. No more showing off."

My smile grew as I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead, "Thank you."

I nodded and hopped my way back to my pole between Clay and Omi and the three of us bowed to our leader.

We were sitting under the big Bonsai tree in the courtyard of the Temple, it had become our place to sit and talk to play games; no one at the Temple really understood us, except Master Fung of course, so we liked being off on our own, together.

Clay and Omi were busy playing a game of sticks as Rai sat leaning against the tree. I was in my favorite place on one of the branches, but as I looked down at my boys I couldn't help but feel like we were pretending to be normal monks; that we weren't living the life we were supposed to be. I shook my head to rid my mind of these thoughts and swiftly jumped down, landing beside Raimundo. He smiled up at me and as I sat down beside him he put his arm around my shoulders and held me close.

"What's bothering you? I can tell something is."

I smiled against his shoulder, "It's nothing."

Clay and Omi looked up from their game with concerned eyes, "What is wrong Kimiko?" asked Omi.

I shook my head, "Nothing Omi, just play your game."

Clay sat up and looked at me, "You feel something, don't you?"

I looked down at the ground between us and I could feel Rai shift his weight so he could look at me.

"Kimi, do you feel something?"

I looked up and looked into each boy's eyes; each one suddenly filled with concern and maybe even excitement.

"I…"

"Dragons, I have a favor to ask of you."

Rai's eyes closed for a second and when they opened again they looked right at me; meaning we would talk about this later. He turned around and saw Master Fung standing with Emily and Jimmy.

"I was wondering if you would show these two around a bit, introduce them to some of the other students they will be training with."

Ray nodded, "Of course Master Fung. No problem."

He nodded and left us alone, heading towards his afternoon tea I'm sure.

Rai stood up and smiled at Emily and Jimmy, "Well, welcome to your new home."

Jimmy huffed, "Whatever." I rolled my eyes as I watched him walk past us and towards the Kio pond.

When I looked back Emily was smiling at Rai.

"This place is pretty incredible." Rai nodded, "yeah, this is definitely my favorite place anywhere in the world."

I narrowed my eyes at Rai's back and quickly stood up and went to his side. Taking his hand in mine I smiled at Emily, "Yeah, you'll love it here."

She glanced down at our clasped hands and then narrowed her eyes at me, "So what do you guys do around here for fun?"

I rolled my eyes and squeezed Rai's hand before I let go and walked over to the pond where Jimmy stood hunched over. When I got closer to him I realized why he was standing with his shoulders hung over.

"You have to get rid of that."

He turned around and glared at me, "I don't know what you're talking about."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, "Your iPod, it's not allowed here. You can have it sent to your parents but you can't have it here."

He kept glaring at me and stuffed is back into his tunic, "I saw you with a handheld computer earlier. And besides you're not Master Fung or my parents, so I think I'll just keep it thanks."

I clenched my fists against my chest as heat began to simmer in my palms, "There are exceptions to every rule, I use that computer for special reasons. You have…."

"Kimi."

I shut my mouth and turned to find Rai and others walking up to the pond. He nodded at me and I stepped back from Jimmy.

He walked up to him and looked at him, "Look, you're new here so I'll let this slide just this once. But some advice for you and your sister; First of all, we're Monks which means no technology and _don't _question why Master Fung allows Kimiko to use a computer; we have our reasons. Second, when Master Fung or any one of us tells you to do something, you do it. You can either do as your told, even if you don't want to, or you can argue which will cause you to end up with an extra training session or a day of fasting; depending on what you were arguing about. You're not in America any more, where everyone is free and whatever. Think of this a boarding school where there are rules, you disobey those rules and you get punished, simple as that. Do you understand?" he looked at Jimmy and then at Emily.

They both nodded, even though neither of them looked too happy about it.

"Good." He put his hand out in front of him and waited as Jimmy slowly put his iPod into his hand, "I'll make sure this gets sent to your parents."

As Rai turned his back on Jimmy and put the iPod into his pocket, Jimmy turned his attention back to me and his eyes tried to bore holes into my forehead.

I rolled my eyes and walked towards the Temple.

"You okay Kim?" asked Clay.

I turned around as I walked and nodded, "Just going to take a shower…or something….anything but sitting here with them."

As I walked towards the Temple, Rai leaned against the tree again and watched me; he was worried about me, I hadn't been acting myself lately and I was being unusually more unfriendly towards the new students than I usually was.

I almost reached the Temple steps when the ground beneath my feet began to shake violently; okay a hint, we don't get Earthquakes here.

I managed to turn around and face the garden as I lost my balance and fell onto my knees. Rai and the others were trying to make their way over to the Temple where I was crouched but it wasn't easy. They had just made it to the small bridge that stood over the stream when a giant _thing_ came out of the ground close to my feet.

I heard Rai yell my name but I couldn't see him anymore, all I saw was a big metal drill of some kind; thinking back on it, it looked a lot like the Tunnel Armadillo.

The ground had finally stopped shaking and as I started to stand up a door on the top of the vehicle opened and a young man climbed out; one look at him, and my whole body went numb, he looked like Chase Young.

He looked around and then he smiled at me. Jumping down off of his vehicle he landed close to me and I took a tentative step back before I stood my ground.

"You must be Kimiko, heard a lot about you."

I crunched my eye brows together, "Really? 'cuz I have no idea who the hell you are."

He took another step closer to me and we were almost face to face, "You will…you will."

"Dude, back away from her."

We both looked as Rai, Clay and Omi came into view.

"And you're Raimundo, Clay, and Omi….I pictured you differently."

Rai walked right up to him and grabbing my arm pulled me so I stood behind him, "And who the hell are you?"

The mystery guy smiled, "Like I just told Kimiko. You'll know someday soon." He pulled a remote out of his jacket and with the click of a button his vehicle started up and drilled its way down below us again. With a smile he began to walk backwards; towards the Wu Vault. "It was nice to actually see you all today, although I still say that this was all entirely too easy."

Clay, Omi and I glanced at each other and took our places on either side Rai, waiting for a signal. But Rai didn't give it; he wanted to see what this guy was going to do first.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, which I have to say I really hope you have, I look an awful lot like my Uncle."

I honestly about puked right there, "Chase Young was your Uncle…?"

He smiled at me, "Very good little Kimiko, yeah he was. And you four killed him. Pardon me if I hold a grudge."

Rai took a slow step forward, his hands up in the universal signal of surrender, "Now take it easy, we had to do what we did…"

The guy's face changed, his eyes looked even redder than they had before. "We'll see who's sorry…"

And as if on cue, his vehicle came plowing into the surface in the center of the Vault; Shen Gong Wu went flying everywhere.

"Get the Wu!" yelled Rai and we all jumped at his voice.

I ran straight for the Eye of Dashi that had fallen to the ground amongst the rubble of the Vault. I grabbed it off the ground and looked around for more Wu; Rai had the Shroud of Shadows and Mantis Flip Coin in his hand and was scanning the ground for more that had fallen; Omi had found his favorite Orb of Tornami and was holding it close; Clay was holding the Black Hole Bag. As I looked around for more Wu I saw that they were starting to disappear; all the ones that were lying on the ground or stuck in trees seemed to just vanish. I turned around and saw the Sword of the Storm lying between some rubble and I sprinted for it; the idiot came out of nowhere, just as my hand touched the Sword, his hand was too.

I looked up as the Wu began to glow gold and he smiled at me, "You can call it."

I growled, "Like I would let you. I wager my Eye of Dashi and our Shroud of Shadows against your Third Arm Sash and Golden Tiger Claws."

He nodded, "First one to the top of the mountain wins. Let's go…Xiaolin Showdown!"

The earth began to shake again and the mountains that sat behind the Temple grounds grew bigger and bigger until the tips were hidden in the clouds. Smoke cleared and I stood on a large outcropping of rocks now wearing my deep blue Showdown uniform; part of it covering my face and my long braid was now encased in the fabric as well. I held on tight to the Eye of Dashi and made sure the Shroud was in my belt and wouldn't come out and then I looked across the way and saw the Chase Young look-alike.

Braking tradition I yelled, "What's your name? I like knowing who I'm fighting?"

I could see him smile from way over here, "Raphiel."

I nodded and getting ready to make a jumping start we both yelled, "Gong-yi-tenpai!"

I jumped off of my ledge and tried to get my footing on the cliff face, "Careful Kimiko!"

I turned my head and saw Omi standing with Rai, Clay and it seemed that the newbies must have been standing too close because they were there too.

I looked back at the task at hand and saw that Raphiel was already half way up the mountain, grinding my teeth and climbed to a place where I could get my footing and pulled the Eye out of my pocket. "Eye of Dashi!" lightning came streaming out of the Eye and crashed into the rock face in front of Raphiel, causing him to lose his footing and slide back down the mountain. I smiled and pocketing the Eye I again began to climb up the mountain as quick as I could.

I reached a middle marker as I heard a loud ripping noise and then I saw Raphiel climb out of a rip in the air caused by the Golden Tiger Clause. I growled and grabbed the Shroud, "Shroud of Shadows!" I became completely invisible and began to climb up the mountain, trying to not to make rocks fall that would give away my place.

I heard Raphiel laugh behind me, and before I had heard him say it something grabbed me around the waist and pulled, hard. I was ripped from the rock face and the Shroud of Shadows flew out of my hand and right into Raphiel's.

I struggled against the Third Arm Sash but I couldn't reach the Eye of Dashi because the Arm was holding my arms tight to my sides. Raphiel climbed to the top the mountain and set me down behind him, he turned his back on the Sword and looked at me.

"Now I'm going to be nice and try to give you a fair fight. Just don't think that I'll ever do it again."

I growled and ran at him, flipping in the air with my foot out; missing him by inches I landed on the ground in a role and when I looked up his foot clipped the side of my face and sent me flying into rock.

Rai stood beside his friends and cringed as I went flying into the rock. "She's not staying focused! She's getting angry!"

"Isn't it a good thing if she gets angry?" asked Emily.

Clay shook his head and never took his eyes off me, "No, Kimiko has a temper problem…goes along with her element…when she gets angry she loses her focus and then gets her ass kicked."

Clay was right; I was getting my ass kicked. I was a good fighter, could beat Omi on my worst days and he was one of the best fighters at the Temple but I was too angry to pay attention to what I was doing. I wiped blood off my lip and glared at Raphiel, "You fight just like him…"

He smiled and shrugged, "He taught me everything he knew."

I gritted my teeth and jumped, "Judalette Flip, Fire!" I was spinning super fast and fire was spraying all around me, but did that stop Raphiel…no way.

He grabbed my foot inches from his face and slammed me into the ground; I hit hard and grabbing my broken rib I stayed on the ground. He bent down to my face and brushed some hair that had come out of my braid out of my face, "You would be good Warrior on the Heylin side."

I spoke through my pain, "I've seen what the Heylin side has to offer….I will _never _join you…"

He shrugged, "Pity." Grabbing the Eye of Dashi out of my pocket he walked over to where the Sword of the Storm sat and the next thing I knew Rai and the others were running over to me.

"Kimi! No, don't move!" Rai grabbed my shoulders and gently pushed me back down; it didn't take much, I hadn't really gotten up that much.

We looked over to what used to be the Vault and Raphiel stood on top of his vehicle, "Thanks so much for the Wu. Catch you around the world as I look for more." And with that he jumped into his vehicle and they both vanished back into the earth.

I grinded my teeth and spoke, "How many Wu did he get…?"

"Not too sure, not many, most disappeared before he could grab them…of course, most disappeared before we could grab them too…"

I looked up at Clay and he shrugged.

"Don't worry about the Wu right now, Emily or Jimmy run and get Master Fung. He's probably in the courtyard trying to calm the younger kids." Someone ran at Rai's words but I had closed my eyes and leaned into his body as the pain seemed to get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_New Dragons_

I felt a sharp pain in my side. Gritting my teeth I slowly opened my eyes and looked up at Master Fung.

"You need to rest Kimiko, you will be fine." He stood up and left the room, leaving Rai sitting beside me and holding my hand.

"How do you feel?"

I tried to shrug but it didn't work very well, "Like I was stabbed….I'll be fine."

He studied my face, his eyes full of concern, "The Unicorn's Horn disappeared with the rest of the Shen Gong Wu…if we had it we could heal your ribs…"

I smiled faintly and squeezed his hand, "Give me a day and I'll be fine Raimundo."

He looked at me, not very convinced but nodded. There was a loud noise behind him and Omi and Clay came in, pushing each other out of the way.

Dojo slipped in between their tangled legs and climbed up and sat beside me. "Master Fung says you need sleep, but I can tell you aren't going to get any at the moment…."

"I said I was going to see her!"

"Kimiko needs to sleep! We should not being going to see her!"

Rai pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Guys….shut up."

They both stopped and looked at us, smiling they calmly walked over to my bed.

"How do you feel partner?"

I smiled at Clay and shrugged, a little bit better this time. "I'm fine, like I told Rai."

Omi jumped up on the bed and looked at the bandages that were wrapped around my midsection, "That Raphiel is very strong…and now he has more Wu than we do…"

"Omi!" yelled Rai and Dojo.

I shook my head and Rai and placed my hand on Omi's, "He is strong Omi, but we just have to look at the bright side…we get to go Wu hunting again…?"

Omi looked at me and slowly nodded; he glanced at Rai and jumped off the bed. Grabbing Clay arm he pulled him towards the door and the disappeared.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Rai.

"What?" he lifted his eye brows in defense and it made me laugh; which hurt...a lot.

I gritted my teeth and tried to take a few slow deep breaths, the whole time trying to focus on Rai's hand holding mine.

"Hang in there, Kimiko…the pain will go away soon…"

He had been right, after a few hours the pain had subsided and I fell into a restless sleep. The next two days were full of tea and Dojo suddenly getting colds and sneezing everywhere. On the second day it was after tea in the afternoon and Rai was walking me to the back Temple where Omi, Clay and Master Keen were waiting.

Rai kept a protective arm around my waist; being careful not to touch my cracked ribs and every time I would take a sudden breath he would stop walking and ask if I was okay. By the fourth time of doing this I was getting very annoyed.

"Rai! I am fine! Just let me walk a bit and it will stop hurting!"

He gave me one of those 'don't you yell at me' looks, but I ignored it and walked the last 20 feet to the Temple by myself. When we walked in Clay and Omi weren't the only ones talking to Master Keen; Emily and Jimmy were in there too.

When Rai and I walked in, they stopped talking and Master Keen looked over at us and smiled, "Kimiko, how are you feeling?"

I walked over to where Omi and Clay and smiled, "Much better, Master Keen."

He nodded and then turned his head to Rai. I looked at Clay and Omi and tried to get a hint at why the other two were here but neither of them seemed to like the answer they refused to give me.

"I was just informing Clay and Omi that Emily and Jimmy would be accompanying you on your first Wu mission."

My eyes grew wide and I glanced at Rai who was doing a very good job at staying calm. I looked at Clay and Omi and they both cringed and shrugged.

"If I may ask Master Fung, why?"

Master Fung nodded at Rai and turned back to the scroll that Dojo was sitting on. "Emily and Jimmy have come here to become Dragons just like you four. Now, I thought that it would be a perfect opportunity for them to see what it takes to be a Dragon."

As Master Fung looked at the scroll Rai and I exchanged a glance, both thinking the same thing; more Dragons are being chosen in case we die.

"The Lotus Twister just showed itself. I want all of you to go and find it and bring it back here before Raphiel can find it."

Rai nodded but still didn't look very convinced, "Master Fung….do you really think it's a good idea to bring two…newbies, along with us?"

Master Fung rolled up and scroll and handed it to me, "I do think it is a good idea Raimundo. These two monks are going to be put through some hard training and I think it would be fair if they understand why."

Rai nodded and bowed to Master Fung, "Alright. We'll be back as soon as we can."

As Rai turned and left the building with Dojo on his shoulder, the rest of us bowed to Master Fung and ran after him. When we got outside, Dojo was already as large as an apartment building and Rai was sitting close to his head.

"Whoa…." I smiled at Emily and nodded, "Yeah, you'll get used to it."

I walked over to Dojo's side and put the scroll into my belt. Rai leaned down and took my hand; helping me up I sat in my place right in front of him. As soon as everyone was sitting on Dojo, and Clay told Emily and Jimmy how to hold on with their legs we were off high into the sky.

We were somewhere over India when Dojo suddenly shook uncontrollably and Emily nearly slipped off his back; thanks to Clay she didn't. "Whoa! It's getting close!"

Rai leaned over my shoulder and smiled at me, "Feels good to be doing this again, huh?"

I laughed a nodded, "Yeah, it does."

"So what does this flower thing do?" asked Jimmy as we flew over a set of mountains.

Rai turned his body a bit and looked back at the others, "The Lotus Twister causes your limbs to turn to rubber. So if you needed to grab something that was like, on top of a tree or something, the Lotus Twister would help with that."

He nodded and looked over Dojo's side and held a bit tighter, "Do we have to fly so high?"

Dojo laughed, "Easy kid, I might just let you drop…whoa! It's over here!"

I leaned forward as Dojo did a nose dive towards a cave; as we got closer he began to shrink in size and just as we entered the cage he was back to his normal size and we all looked around.

"Wow…Kimi, a little light please." I walked past Rai and smiled as the flame in my hand grew and illuminated the cave walls; it was huge, the ceiling probably reaching a few hundred feet. There were three tunnels going off in different directions.

"Great…well team, I guess we'll have to split up. Omi you go with Jimmy, Clay you and Emily take the one on the left and me and Kimi will take the middle one."

"Oh, I don't like this….I don't like this one bitty."

Clay smiled and patted Omi's back, "We'll be fine partner, this way one of us will find the Wu and we can get outta here."

Soon each of the teams had a source of light; we had found some wood and used them to make some torches, I lit them with my fire.

Rai walked over to my and took my free hand, "Okay guys, meet back here…anyone gets in trouble scream, we might be able to hear it."

Rai and I walked down the tunnel holding hands and listening for any signs that someone had found the Wu. We had been walking for a few minutes when the tunnel suddenly dropped away and we were standing in a big chasm; in the center stood a pedestal with the Lotus Twister.

I groaned and Rai looked over the edge; it dropped a long way, longer then we could see.

"Why does it always have to be a death defying drop that separates us from the Wu?"

Rai smiled at me and kissed my forehead, "Wish me luck." And before I could yell at him like he knew I was going to, he launched himself into the air and used his elemental power to get himself to the pedestal.

I stood by the edge and watched, holding my breath, as he reached his hand out and grabbed the Wu. I don't really know what I was expecting, boulders to fall from the ceiling? Whatever it was, it was definitely not expecting a bunch of robots to come flying in and begin shooting lasers at us.

I screamed and jumped back, narrowly missing a laser. I looked up and watched in horror as Rai struggled to stay on the pedestal and avoid the lasers.

"Thanks for showing us to the Wu, losers!"

I rolled my eyes, "Jack! What the hell are you doing here?"

He came out of dark hole in the cave and smiled at me, "Where there's Wu, there's Jack!"

Rai shook his head, holding onto the rock pedestal for balance, "You're an idiot Jack, you're not smart enough to know about what happened at the Temple."

"No, but I am."

I inhaled a quick breath as Raphiel walked out beside Jack. "God, I swear I will never get used to you looking so much like him…."

He smiled at me and then looked at Jack with his red eyes, "Get what we came here for."

Jack nodded quickly and pressed a few buttons on his big watch, "Get him!"

I looked up and yelled at Rai as the flying robots suddenly changed their course and went straight for him. He gritted his teeth and looked directly at me, "Kim, catch!" he threw the Wu.

I jumped and caught the Lotus Twister before it could hit the ground and when I looked up I screamed; Rai was hit with a laser square in his back and he fell over into the arms of a robot unconscious. I took a step towards the edge but was blocked by Raphiel.

"Don't worry about your boyfriend. We'll take care of him."

I growled and punch him with all my strength; fire irrupting from my clenched fist. He avoided with ease and before I knew it he had ripped the Lotus Twister out of my hand and held me up against the cave wall. I struggled against his grip but he was so strong; all I could see was Rai being hit with the laser.

Raphiel knew this and smiled as I stopped struggling, "You ever want to see him alive again and you will give me what I want."

Omi came running into the chasm first and found me sitting curled up against the wall. I heard the others running in behind him but I didn't move my face from my arms; I hated showing them that I was weak. I didn't move until Clay put a hand on my shoulder and even then I winced and tried to move away.

"Kimiko, where is Raimundo and the Lotus Twister?"

I heard Clay snap at Omi to hush up and then his strong arms were around me and he lifted me off the damp hard ground. I leaned into his shoulder and let myself cry again; tears soaking his shirt and my body shaking against his arms.

"Shh…it'll be okay Kim…we'll get him back."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Dragonnapped_

I hadn't spoken to anyone in two days. Master Fung had tried to get me to talk but I just looked right through him. After a while Omi and Clay even stopped trying to get me to talk. All of free time that Master Fung had given us (aside from extra training sessions to "keep our minds clear" he said) I was on my laptop that I was allowed searching for any signs of Raimundo. I never found anything, which only fueled my thoughts that something was wrong with him or surely he would've tried to contact us.

On the third day in the early light of dawn I was standing in the Vault, going through the few Shen Gong Wu we actually had and tried to decide what I was going to do. I had come to my conclusion when I heard the door open and footsteps coming towards the vault. I stood still, holding the Mantis Flip Coin as Emily and Jimmy became visible and began to descend into the vault I could hear Omi and Clay talking and could begin to see them as the neared the Vault.

Emily jumped when she saw me standing there and then looked at my hand. Looking back up at me she crossed her arms, "What are you doing? Planning to go rescue Rai all by yourself?"

I heard Clay and Omi hurry down into the vault as I growled and pushed Emily into the wall, holding my hands inches from either side of her head they became incased in fire.

"Look. You don't know anything! Do not piss me off!"

Clay came over to my side and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I glanced at him, my eyes seemingly more red then their usual green, and slowly the fire in my hands began to dim.

"Come on Kim, we're all going to look for him, we don't leave someone behind especially not Rai."

I nodded my head slowly and left Emily leaning against the wall. Turning back towards the stairs I climbed out of the Vault and found Omi and Dojo waiting for us.

"Are we going to find Raimundo now, Kimiko?"

I nodded and walked past Omi and out into the courtyard. I waited for the others to come out and for Dojo to supersize and once we were all climbed on Master Fung came out of the south Temple and handed me the scroll, "It will show you the way to Raimundo. Be careful my Dragons."

We flew high over some body of land (we were all to distracted to know which country) when I almost threw the scroll into the air.

"Ugh! This stupid old scroll isn't showing me anything!"

Clay, who was sitting behind me, took the scroll from my hand before I could let go and opened up on Dojo's back.

"I wouldn't say that it isn't showing us anything, Kimiko. It is showing us a map of South America."

I turned around and glared at him, "That's great Clay, but what it doesn't show is a big red X!"

Omi peered around Clay's broad shoulder, "I think she was better when she wasn't talking."

I glared at Omi but Clay handed the scroll back to me, "Look Kimiko, we're all here to help find Rai too. It wouldn't hurt if you were a little less snappy."

I looked at him and then at the scroll that was now in my hand and when I looked back up at him tears were brimming my eyes. "I'm…sorry…"

Clay's whole body sagged. Leaning forward he grasped me around my back and pulled me over him and put his arms around me, "I promise Kim, we will find Rai."

I took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from falling. "Yeah…but will he be alive when we do…?"

I could feel Clay's arms tighten around me, "He better be….cause I will tear every living thing that gets in my way apart…"

"Whoa! Hey kids, I think we found him…"

I pushed out of Clay's arms and looked where Dojo was pointing; sprouting from the jungle was metal building.

"Dojo, land about mile away from it. No doubt they'll be watching the skies." Said Clay as he kept an arm around my waist, almost like he was scared that I would just jump off.

Dojo landed amongst some thick trees and we began to walk towards the building.

"Alright, now everyone needs to stay quiet and don't make any sudden movements." Clay glanced at me when he said the last part and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, Yeah."

As we got closer, we began to see the top of the building through the trees and we could hear a generator not far away. I quickly jumped into a tree and looked around to see if I could see where it was, I couldn't see it anywhere.

"They must keep their generator inside." I said as I landed back on the ground beside the others.

"We need to find it. We shut down their power and we could get in there and out with no problems."

I nodded at Clay but I obviously didn't look very convinced because he asked what was wrong.

"I just…Raphiel can fight like any of us, better even…I don't think shutting the lights off on him will do any good."

Emily, Jimmy and Omi came running towards us. They had gone a head a little ways when I jumped into the tree, but now they looked a little panicked. "We must go! Get into the air Dojo!"

Clay and I looked at each other and back at Omi but we before we could ask any questions a swarm of those flying robots came into view.

I growled, "Well shit…"

We all crowded around each other into a tight circle when the robots aimed lasers at us. A mechanical voice spoke from one of them and said, "You. Will. Come. With. Us."

"Oh sure partners….no problem…"

We entered into this massive room by two equally massive doors; on one whole wall sat a computer and a key board the size of an elephant. On another wall sat what looked like a shop room where all the robots sat, unused. And on the far wall was a large bared cell and it that cell was Raimundo chained to the wall.

It took every ounce of my strength not to run over there. At the sound of the doors closing Rai lifted his head and his eyes widened when he saw us; either with fear or anger or just surprise I couldn't tell.

"Well, well look who has come to rescue their leader. Did you bring me what I want?"

I looked right at Raphiel and crossed my arms, "The only way you'll ever get it is if you unchain Raimundo. Now."

He walked over to me and placed a hand on my cheek, I could hear Clay and Omi being held back by the robots. "You are in no position to make demands."

With a signal of his hand Jack, who was standing by the large computer, flipped a switch and Rai screamed. I cringed and held my breath as he got electric currents running through his body. My eyes dropped from Raphiel's and I did my best not to breathe. Suddenly the buzz of the electric currents and Rai's screams died down and Raphiel lifted my chin so I had no choice but to look at him.

"Do we have an agreement?"

I glanced at Rai, his eyes were pleading me not to do what I was about to do but I couldn't bare to see him in pain again. I looked back at Raphiel and nodded, "They're yours."

Raphiel nodded to the robots behind me and then looked at me, "You keep you end, I keep mine."

The chains holding Rai to the wall disappeared and he fell to the cold floor. With one glance at Raphiel I ran over to him; followed by Clay, Omi and Dojo.

"Rai!" I knelt on the ground beside him and put his head in my lap.

"Kimi…you can't…their lives are more important than mine…."

I shook my head furiously, "No one's life is more important than yours.."

"What's going on Kimiko? What is he talking about?"

I looked up into Clay's eyes as he helped me lift Raimundo to his feet. I tried to apologize through my eyes but when Clay looked back at Emily and Jimmy being held by the robots at laser point, he understood and shook his head. "Kimiko…Raimundo is right…we can't give them to Raphiel and Jack."

I stomped my foot like a child, "I will NOT leave Rai here. Raphiel wants Emily and Jimmy….he can have them…"

Rai stood away from arm supported by Clay and looked at me, his eyes hard, "No. Either we all get out of here or I stay…we don't leave anyone behind Kimiko."

I looked at him, tears brimming my eyes again, "I almost lost you…I will not go through that again…"

He nodded and reaching into my skirt pocket, put the Mantis Flip Coin into my hand, "Then fix this."

Omi came up beside me, holding the Orb of Tornami. I looked back at Rai; he could barely stand, Clay was holding most of his weight. With a quick breath I grabbed Dojo and put him on shoulder and walked out of the cell with Omi by my side.

"Hey Raphiel. Something you may have forgotten; we monks stick together." As the last word slipped out of my mouth, Emily and Jimmy seemed to just vanish out of the robot's arms.

I smiled, "Now!"

Omi jumped in front of me, "Orb of Tornami, Ice!" the whole right side of the building was incased in a few feet of ice; Raphiel was trapped from the shoulders down and only Jack's nose was peeking out. The far door came flying open and Emily and Jimmy ran in, holding the few Shen Gong Wu that Raphiel had managed to get a hold of.

Clay and Rai came over to us, both looking completely confused. I smiled and patted Omi's head, "He figured out my plan before I even knew what I was going to do myself."

"Yes, it was very easy actually…although making Emily and Jimmy switch places with holograms of themselves was not so easy…"

Clay still looked completely confused, "I'll elaborate. When Omi and the other two went ahead of us, he was making holograms of them with some new toys my Dad sent me…the real Emily and Jimmy then followed us in and went and found the Wu."

Clay shook his head and took his hat off, "Well partner…you sure fooled me."

"And me…I'm sorry Kimi…I've never doubted you before, and I'm not going to start now." I smiled at Rai and gently placed a hand on his chest, "Let's go home."


	4. Author's Note

Hey everyone, I wont be writing for the a little while. My best friend's little sister died of H1N1 last night (she was 12) and I am going through a very hard time. Please be patient and listen when I say: don't shrug off this whole H1N1 stuff….it's scary.

All my Love,

SBeth09


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_Devastation_

It had been a week since we had come home with Raimundo and he still wasn't back to his full strength. Master Fung told us not to worry about it; he just needed rest, but I wasn't so easily calmed. I hadn't left Rai's side since we got home.

"Kimi, why don't you train with the others? Jimmy and Emily could use your help with a few things."

Rai and I were sitting under the Bonsai tree and watching the other Dragons ( and Dragons-to-be ) training in one of the obstacle courses we hadn't used in a while; Emily was having trouble with our mechanical alligators.

I sighed and leaned into Rai, "You can stop trying to get me to leave you alone Rai, 'cuz it's not happening. I'm staying right here."

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, holding me close and kissing my head, "You're hopeless Kim. I've told you, I'm fine. Give me a few more days and I'll be training again too. I hate just sitting around…"

I smiled against him and continued to watch the other monks; Omi and Clay had already completed the obstacle and were trying to yell directions at Emily and Jimmy. I could feel Rai chuckling in his chest.

Rolling my eyes I pushed off his chest and walked over to the monks, "Last time I listen to you…" I said over my shoulder as I walked over to the obstacle course. Smiling I leaped off the ground and landed perfectly on one foot on one of the moving bamboo poles. I heard Clay yell something at me, pretty sure it was something about Emily and the alligator I hopped my way over to her.

"Need some help?"

She was trapped in the alligator's jaw and nodded her head vigerously.

I smiled and stuck my foot on the bottom half of its mouth and pulled up with my hands; the jaw came creaking open and Emily jumped out.

"Thanks…"

I flipped out of the way as its jaw came crashing back down and smiled, "No problem…I used to hate that thing too."

She smiled and turned on her heal and jumped to finish of the course, I turned the opposite way and found Jimmy standing on the other side of the Log Swings. I walked around them and stood beside him; his face looked worried.

"Don't think about it too much, if you think too hard you'll definitely get hit."

He looked up at me, his eyes a little bit wider than they had been a second ago.

Okay, note to self: don't say something that's negative.

I nodded and put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't be scared Jimmy. Rai hated this part of the course too, but he was as stubborn then as he is now; he never quite. He just kept trying."

He nodded and looked back at the logs; he didn't move a muscle.

I laughed a bit and stood behind him, leaning down to his ear, "You're an Air Dragon. Use your element to help you."

This gave him a little more confidence and he took a deep breath and stepped closer to the beams. Focusing his energy and taking another deep breath he clapped his hands together; the logs all sprang to the sides and he jumped through without being touched.

I smiled and clapped my hands, "Good job!"

He stood on the other side with a huge smile on his face and he quickly jumped through the rest of the course and to the end where Omi, Clay, Emily and now Rai were waiting.

"Come on Kimiko! Let's see if you still have got them!"

Rai rolled his eyes, "You mean got it."

"Whatever."

I laughed and walked over to the logs; watching them closely I could almost see them slow down in front of my eyes until I saw a clear passage, as quick as a cheetah I ran through and made it to the finishing line in a few seconds.

"Nice job, Kimi." Said Rai as he squeezed my shoulders, "always said you'd be a good teacher," he added into my ear.

I smiled and was about to say something to Emily when Dojo came quickly over to us, interrupting me. "Hey guys, we got a problem here!"

We all stood in the Temple entrance room and looked at my laptop screen; the whole world was in chaos. In every country on every continent buildings were burning and people were running and screaming everywhere.

"Raphiel." I said through clenched teeth.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry that it's a little short :) I really need to study for a quiz I have tomorrow and I have a show coming on that I just have to watch first. Enjoy!


End file.
